Crystals
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson is asked too send a team to the Texaco Oil Rig just outside the Canary Islands. One of the pumps deep in the Earth's core had brought up some form of a crystalline entity killing employees on board destroying their nervous systems. Eight chapters total...
1. Chapter 1

Crystals

"ALL BACK FULL!" Captain Lee Crane screams out as a torpedo was heading there way inside international waters. They were just outside the Canary Islands looking into report of an neutral submarine playing hide and seek with the authorities. They had no idea why the Seaview was being targeted. Unless there was more then meets the eye.

Admiral Nelson, Commander Chip Morton were hanging on to dear life when navigation change the course to just miss the torpedo from hitting them. Nelson ordered Captain Crane to have the missile room to fire off four torpedo to send them off into different directions trying to hit a target. As the enemy missile went off ahead of them in the trench at 1000 feet to knock them around from the after shock of the blast hitting the mountain.

After everyone was able to get back onto there feet. Lee Crane ordered a full investigation on where that torpedo had come from. They had been out into sea for a week now working on science projects just after everyone came back from the Christmas holiday. Admiral Nelson had given the order to Lee Crane and with calling all of the personnel to head back from the holiday to begin with the new season of missions and projects.

Admiral Nelson had asked Sparks to call COMSUBPAC to find out on whether they had any further information on the neutral submarine. "Aye sir, right away I will send a coded message to them." Sparks replied with going to do his work, while Nelson went to speak with Crane and Morton at the plotting table picking up everything that was knocked over by the blast.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

SUBCOMPAC Hawaiian Islands

A coded message was coming over the teletype for where Lt. Gainey working on his terminal when he heard the machine all of a sudden working. He looked over to see that it was a message coming in from the Seaview. He waited a moment before pulling it off for Admiral Lorenzo to read it before calling them by radio.

He brings it in with the Admiral finishing up signing the last of his paperwork. He looks up from his desk and computer to ask what is going on.

"Sir read this first before calling the Seaview and Admiral Nelson." Lt. Gainey hands him the message into his hands, as he begins to read it. And from the expression on his face. Lt. Gainey knew that the Admiral wasn't happy at all.

"I just don't believe this Lt. Someone is trying to play cat and mouse with us and the Seaview and almost hitting them with a torpedo. This situation is beginning to get a little too serious. Especially after oil in that area had been found by the drillers off the coast of the Canary islands.

"I believe you said to me last year that the science teams had suspected as much that oil and rare minerals needed might be found deep inside the Earth's core. Lets just hope that those involved with sending that submarine haven't heard about it or else the drilling platform would be into trouble.

"I agree with your comments Lt. I will need to send a coded message to the oil drill and those in charge of the drilling and protecting there employees. Bu tin the meantime I will speak with Admiral Nelson to discuss further options.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Texaco oil platform. The engineers had built it taking ten years to completion. The science teams on board currently as with the three shifts working around the clock have been bringing up billions of dollars of oil and rare minerals to help run machinery inside the United States and around the globe. A fortune had been invested in the oil platform by the Alliance countries and including the United States, Russia and China having a great deal to prove from having to start an uprising among the Alliance members.

Chief engineer Habul Shrek in charge since the very beginning of the project. He ordered his teams to bring up samples of those oil and key elements, to make sure all is proper to process and sent off to the bidders like the United States and ten other Alliance countries needing it badly.

Assistant manager Ted Wilson of the Texaco main company in Texas. He flew in a few days to check on the progress of the drilling with the four main pumps working around the clock. The control room down below level one have been keeping an eye on the gauges to make sure all is proper with the pressure bringing up the oil and separating the rare minerals worth a fortune for those invested.

Wilson walked over to Chief Engineer Shrek checking the pressure gauges in front of him. He was making a note on his pad to give to those working inside the Control Room. There would be 15 employees working inside with the experience of over 20 years combined with each and every man and women. "Is everything ok Shrek?" He asked with concern etch on his expression.

"It's fine Mr. Wilson. I am not taking any chances with too much at stake. Now if you will excuse me. I need to head on down to the control room and check the numbers before going off duty."

"That's fine Habul. I will check around one more time before taking my break for lunch. Take care." As he walks away into the opposite direction while the wind was starting to pick up with a small squall coming in from the west.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystals

Chapter Two

Chief Engineer Habul Shrek arriving inside the control room of the oil drill. There was some confusion by some of the employees wanting to ask him as to why the pressure was building up in pump number one.

"I just came from there Jake. The pressure inside the pump showed normal. Here are the numbers I wrote on the computer pad." He replies to his engineer looking at the gauges in front of him. While everyone else inside went back to there work before getting themselves into trouble.

They don't need any problems right now with only starting up the pumps a few months back and costing the Texaco company a fortune to start it up. Shrek walked around the entire control room. He was able to sense the tension with everyone. And right now they didn't need the problems with corporate headquarters.

He needed to take one last look before going to the mess hall on the fifth level. He was staving and tired having been on duty ten hours, while everyone else just started only a few hours earlier. He had to place his weather gear with the local squall still around with the heavy rains and winds making it difficult with the shifts working around the pumps and dumping the oil and other minerals into the holding containers.

There was even one man injured hurting his right leg with one of the steam pipes blowing to burn him. He was taken to the medical unit to be taken care by the medical doctors and nurses. Doctor Marin on board since the start up had to ask for an helicopter to take his patient to the nearest burn center in the Canary Islands. They weren't able to do anything further for him accept keep an eye out on him from further infection.

Habul taking the elevator to his quarters down below. Felt a tremor for some odd reason thinking that it just might all be in his mind. When in fact it was real as the elevator buckled. Holding on thinking that it might crash to the very bottom of the dwell. The elevator started to move once again and he had to head back to the control room to find out what is going on.

He was hearing all kinds of sirens going off inside asking Jake what the hell happened.

"Number one pump lost pressure with picking up something from the core with some type of new crystal/mineral. The computer wasn't able to understand what the mineral was at the time the pump started to bring it up at 15 miles down." Jake replied with giving him the report off the computer terminal.

"If this happens again. We might be force to shut it down and start up pump number five. And have the employees working this shift to keep a close watch on the build up of pressure. Call me in my quarters if and when there are any further issues Jake." Habul places the report back down onto the computer terminal with walking out with taking the elevator once again to his quarters. Hopefully this time he's going to be successful trying to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystals

Chapter Three

One hundred miles away the titan submarine Bellis from a unknown country with a crew of 75 on board having one main mission to destroy the Texaco oil rig. Captain Dementia looking over his orders in Spanish from his superior officer.

This was mostly a mission for which none of the crew and the captain didn't think they would be coming back. No doubt with every alliance country to be after them including the Nelson Institute's Seaview. They had received the information that the Seaview was somewhere around the Canary islands. And no doubt would be getting in there way.

"How many missiles and torpedo's do we have on board Commander Woo?" He had a mixture of crew from 12 different countries all leaving their original countries to serve on board the Bellis. They had been at sea the past few months with training exercises.

"We have five trident missiles and eight seek heating torpedos. Enough to blow up the Texaco oil rig Captain Dementia. We should be reaching our destination in 24 hours. Since the engineers still haven't been able to get the reactor up to full speed."

"Fair enough commander. But in the mean time I need to go off duty. I suggest you take over until you're relief arrives?" He says before leaving the front part of the control room and taking the stairs to the third level of the submarine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After speaking with the Admiral for Comsubpac. He asked Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton to come to his cabin to discuss the latest Intel. One mainly being a neutral submarine in the waters looking to cause trouble for the Texaco Oil rig.

Tensions are currently high with the officials trying to figure out why this particular would be wanting to cause a problem and the Alliance countries.

Nelson was some what antsy with his nervous system and decided to light up a cigarette that was hiding deep inside his desk. Taking a couple of drags before putting it out. He didn't need his friends mainly Lee to get on his case about his health overall. No doubt if Doctor Jamesion ever found out. He would have him carted down to sick bay right away and give him a tongue lashing.

There was a light tap on his door with hiding the cigarette butt. While getting up from his seat to open the door since it was lock for some odd reason. "Please come on in gentlemen. There is a great deal to discuss with the latest Intel from COMSUBPAC." He replies with Lee perching himself at the edge of the desk, while Commander Morton sat in the chair facing the Admiral seeming a tad nervous.

"What's going on sir?" Lee asked while waiting for the admiral to speak.

"I was able to get the full scope from COMSUBPAC. It seems there is a rogue submarine is out to try and blow up the new Texaco oil rig. They have been bringing up oil and rare minerals worth a fortune for any country that needs it. Why? I have no idea at this point gentlemen. However it would seem the oil rig started to have a problem with one of the pumps causing tremors throughout the entire rig."

"Did the engineers say why might be causing it?" Lee asked with getting into a different position on the desk.

"They have an idea that one of the pumps might be bringing up something from the depth of the Earth's core. They are going to be shutting down pump number one with activating pump number five to make up for the lost time." Nelson responded with taking a sip of cold water from the pitcher.

"And what is the Seaview supposed to be doing Admiral Nelson?" Chip says with shifting position in his seat.

"Lee, I need you to send two teams with using the flying subs to help out security having been sent by the Texaco company to help protect the rig. While the Seaview will be patrolling the area looking for the submarine before the rig is destroyed. I will order the reactor to be up full in order to reach the oil rig quickly. Have you're best experience people like all of the other times the past few years." He announced with getting up to shake Lee and Chip's hands.

"Yes, sir." Lee moves off the desk with Commander Morton following behind to have the Seaview up to speed and getting the teams together.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystals

Chapter Four

Captain Lee Crane, Chief Sharley, Kowalski, his brother Stanley, Patterson, and four others having been picked to fly over to the Texaco Oil Rig and land on the top platform with Crane and Sharkey taking off again to head back to the Seaview. Commander Stanley Kowalski would be in charge to keep an eye out on any further issues.

Manager Wilson had been advised of the Seaview personnel coming abroad during the evening. Thank god the wind and rain had subsided for both flying subs to land and drop off everyone.

Manager Wilson had asked them to come into his office on the lower levels to go over the safely issues if and when they are walking around the rig. Including looking around the four pumps while oil and rare minerals were being brought up from the Earth's core.

However what no one knew what was going on. Something like a crystalline entity was brought up through pump number one. It was hiding through the pipes until it was ready to come out and start attacking the human nervous system.

When Wilson brought over the group from the Seaview. They were able to find a body near pump number one. "Jesus! What the hell is going on? That's engineer Giles started with the company during the past 15 years. We need to get the doctor here to asked him on what exactly killed him."

"I suggest you have the doctor place the body in a chamber until we know in what we are dealing with at this time. I think it's best Mr. Wilson that you try to keep it quiet. We don't need a panic on our hands at this time."Commander Stanley Kowalski orders with his brother, Patterson and four others from the submarine to keep a close eye out on this particular area. While the workers stayed close to Pumps two thru Five making sure it was working just find without any further issues from earlier.

And in the meantime...

Commander Stanley Kowalski had to send a coded message to Admiral Nelson on board the Seaview.

It was late on board the Seaview and Commander Morton came to Nelson's cabin to wake him and let him know on the details with the Oil rig's death of the employee.

Nelson woke quickly with placing on his robe and slippers to answer the compounded door. "What is it Chip at this late hour?" He says with moving towards his desk to sit down on his chair some what annoyed that he was woken from a sound sleep.

"Sir one of the Texaco employees has been killed mysterious. Manager Wilson was showing the area of pump number to Commander Kowalski, his brother and Patterson when they found the body with all types of marks on the body. Commander Kowalski asked the doctor to have the body placed in sme sort of a chamber until further notice."

"Damn! There has to be some reason Chip. Unless pump number brought up something from the Earth's core that attacked the employee?" He replied with shaking his head at the idea of an creature that is now on board the oil rig. " They will have to be careful with all movements now on the rig, and including our own people from the Seaview."

"And on top of everything else Admiral. There was a sighting by air of the submarine that everyone is looking for before reaching the oil rig. With the location that was given to us by radio, they are some fifty miles from us heading for the Texaco rig. I have the Seaview at flank speed trying to match there speed. We should be reaching them with-in the next few hours sir."

"It's no sense for me to head back to sleep. I want Lee to place the Seaview on general quarters. Did you wake him as well?" Nelson asked with great concern in his demeanor.

"I did sir. He was getting dressed when I came to see you." Morton announced with getting ready to leave and heading for the Control room.


	5. Chapter 5

Crystals

Chapter Five

During the night on board the rig. The four pumps continued to work with a sparse crew until they knew what was going on. A team of specialists dealing in strange oddities, viruses and aliens from the United States government were called in to figure what this thing might be.

They had flown in by helicopter to land on the pad on the helipad. They were greeted by the engineer Habul Shrek and manager Wilson, and including members from the Seaview to be in attendance during the autopsy of the dead crew member.

Everyone would be wearing protection suits to protect them from anything that might be inside the body during the autopsy. It was two a.m. in the morning when Doctor Gardner of the Military CDCENTER and his assistant Doctor Jerome Decors handing him the first instrument to begin. Everyone else was standing behind the glass window for now until they knew it was safe and sound.

It didn't take long before they were able to open up the rib cage. When all of a sudden something looking like a crystalline creature jump out of the chest before dropping dead onto the tile floor.

"Jesus H. Christ what the hell is that thing?" Doctor Gardner cried out through his mask, while the Seaview members came out from behind the glass to check the thing out.

"There is probably more of those creatures around after coming up through the pump. We need to keep looking before more people are killed." Commander Stanley Kowalski replied ordering Patterson and the other security officers from the Seaview to continue to search. Even though everyone was exhausted from the long day and night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview all of the crew members were on alert at there stations inside the Control Room. Executive Officer Stu Riley working the shift could see the stress levels building in each and every man.

Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson decided to check on the missile rooms making sure all was ready in case they are attacked by the submarine. They didn't need anyone falling down on the job during an attack.

Inside the west missile room...

Admiral Nelson started to talk to Lee checking the equipment inside, while Sharkey was in the back working with others to make the place spotless.

"I just don't know Lee about the submarine coming after us. I don't have any information on what they have abroad in regard to torpedo's and missiles." He replies with Sharkey coming out from the back of the missile room.

"All secured sir. The four missile rooms are all fully equipped Admiral. We shouldn't have any problems once we start using them." He says with a calm demeanor.

"Come on lets go back to the Control Room and find out how far away they are from the oil rig." Crane makes the announcement to the both of them heading for the hatchway.


	6. Chapter 6

Crystals

Chapter Sixth

Captain Dementia needed a full report on how much longer before they reach the oil rig and the position of the Seaview.

Commander Woo walked up to the captain having woken earlier for his watch. Woo stood near the plotting table to give him the information that he asked for. "Sir, we are eight hours from the Texaco oil rig with all weapons and crew at battle quarters." He replied with looking around the entire control room with the stress levels up high.

"And the Seaview Commander Woo?" He was curious since the Seaview would be a great prize for his country of Russia, even though he's not really a part of her after defecting four years prior.

"Four hours from our position. It would seem that they will be waiting for us Captain, and no doubt ready to fire all weapons at us to stop us from reaching the oil rig." Woo made the announcement with a lump in his throat. He had no intention of coming home after this most dangerous mission. Along with everyone else matter of fact are not to be coming home to their families.

"Continue to head at flank speed Commander until I decide otherwise. I will be taking a walk to the aft missile room and check in with the officer in charge." Captain Dementia says with walking away from the plotting table to head for the missile room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was another death of the employee on board the Texaco Oil Rig. It was like the entire nervous system of the young worker exploded inside out. His body was found over near pump number two with him and one other working the skeleton shift after what had happened with the first body.

Patterson and another man from the Seaview had found the body to really upset the both of them to see it mangled just outside of the pump. They ran for help looking for Commander Kowalski and his brother inside their quarters. Patterson started to scream with Kowalski his close friend of a long time trying to calm him down. Finally he had to slap his face to come back to his senses. "Where is the body Patterson? Show us so that we can have the doctors check it out and place it into confinement." Commander Kowalski asked with placing on his jacket, hat and gloves with the wind and storm still hanging around the oil rig once again to be causing problems with the pumps running correctly.

Ten minutes later with the wind causing trouble. They reach the level of the pumps and with there flash lights saw the body to be a real night mare for the doctors to place the body into a body bag for now until they reach the medical section.

But in the meantime Patterson went back to his quarters to have a drink provided by manager Wilson to help him cope better after seeing the nightmare. It was going to help in many ways for Patterson and the rest of the Seaview crew members. Commander Stanley Kowalski joined everyone with a glass of Whiskey to warm his bones and mind.

While the doctors had gotten ready inside the medical bay with placing it inside the containment section. Until they figure out how to either kill the crystalline creature or capture it and see what makes it want to kill the humans on board the oil rig.


	7. Chapter 7

Crystals

Chapter Seven

Patterson wasn't able to sleep thinking about seeing the body in that particular condition. Even drinking didn't help the matter any either. Kowalski tried to help out his buddy with getting him to talk about it while getting it out of his system.

"This is probably the worst I have seen any dead body over the years. Since I have been serving abroad the Seaview SKI. And no doubt it's basically the same for you as well. I don't know about you're brother Stanley, since he's in charge with being on board the oil rig."

"I haven't asked him Pat either. And I don't plan to either. Come on lets try and get some sleep before it's light out once again." Kowalski slaps him on his back lightly before moving towards their cots of the living quarters.

Meanwhile inside the medical section

The doctors had made sure that both of the oil rig bodies were still in place inside the containment field. They were. With the doctors coming on board were able to take in deep breaths into their lungs. Now they needed to do an autopsy on the dead crystalline creature that was found an hour ago near pump number one.

No one knew what had happened to the creature. It was getting ready to attack another human. When it simply just drop to the wet floor of the level they were on. One of the employees excited ran to the medical bay let the doctors know about the creature being dead.

What luck. They had an dead crystalline in their hands now. They needed to fine out what made it tick along with what had killed the thing in the first place.

Twenty minutes later inside the medical bay...

The autopsy had started on the creature with wearing full protection gear. While everyone else was told to leave the area until it was time to give the information to the Seaview crew members.

Once the doctors were able to open up the creature with the spreaders. They were getting an idea of the make up of the creature.

Along with the fact that the creature died from too much oxygen in it's system to literally kill it dropping to the cold floor of the oil rig. No doubt the creature or creatures is not able to survive in the humans oxygen high content levels and other rich minerals combined.

Plus they found an oddity with the creature had eggs inside it's reproductive sac. This had the doctors doing the autopsy shaking their heads with the possible chance that these creature can implant their eggs into the human reproduction section and can literally take over the Earth being controlled.

The doctors once they were done had asked the engineering staff with an idea on whether pure oxygen can be placed inside deep of number one pump.

Engineer Habul Shrek told them that it was possible and some what dangerous with having one spark to set up the oxygen and blowing them up and the rig as well. "We can try it doctor. But we will need to keep all personnel away from the pump area if and when it does blow."

"Do we need to leave the rig? Sine there are only five small vessels down the lowest level to have everyone and including the Seaview personnel." Doctor Sanchez response with the information he has in his computer terminal.

"They will probably be staying on board to monitor the situation on whether or not more of those creatures would be around or coming up through the pump." Engineer Shrek replies to have the manager set the alarm off making the announcement to head for the emergency vessels down below even though it's going to be crowded.


	8. Chapter 8

Crystals

Chapter Eight

Only the Seaview personnel, a medical doctor and three engineers including Habul Shrek were getting the pure oxygen ready to be placed inside pump number one. They had to be extremely careful with anyone smoking or anything that might start a spark.

Commander Kowalski had advised the Seaview of the situation on board the Texaco Oil rig. In spite the fact that the Seaview was trying to catch up with a submarine heading this way to try and blow up the rig. It was a double dose of danger on both ends for anyone that is still on board the rig.

Taking a few more moments to get everything ready with the operation of the oxygen. Engineer Shrek advised everyone to head on down to the lower level before he turns on the pure oxygen into the pump. Switching it on with pumping the pure oxygen, Shrek held his breath for a long moment until it realize that it was working with no issues at all.

Hopefully it was going to kill what ever was deep down inside the pump and it did. With no further incidents with employees getting murdered during the night.

As for the Seaview, they were able to catch up to the submarine giving them orders to back down or be boarded. Reinforcements were on the way to corner the submarine for which they would arrive with-in the next eight hours. Captain Dementia and his crew were cornered with no place to go.

In English over the radio to Admiral Nelson. "We agree Admiral Nelson to give up and wait to be taken abroad and place into arrest." He replies with his crew understanding as to why they were giving up or else be blown out of the waters by the Seaview and other vessels inside the Canary Islands.

Finale

The pure oxygen had worked deep inside the pump number one. There were no more sightings of the crystalline creatures. There was no real clear explanation as to why they came up inside the pump from the Texaco corporation.

All employees on board the oil rig were medically clear showing no signs of effects with the creatures having been on board the rig and attacking the human nervous system.

As for the Seaview crew members, they had gone back to the submarine after the Seaview had detained the neutral submarine until the Canary Islands authorities were able to take them into custody and place them into cells until otherwise ordered.

Patterson was able to recover very nicely from the shock of seeing the Oil rig employee killed by the crystalline entity. As to why they didn't try to communicate with the humans, instead killing the humans on board the oil rig.

After a week the Seaview was ordered back to port by Admiral Nelson and the Institute for resupplies before heading back out again.

THE END


End file.
